<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Could Tell Her by Storagethoughts85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017034">If I Could Tell Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85'>Storagethoughts85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>See From The Eyes From Another [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(for now) - Freeform, Bittersweet, F/F, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've Been Thinking Of Writing This Into A Story, It Turned Out Great. Though It's Not Over, Just Yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>See From The Eyes From Another [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Could Tell Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She opened her balcony doors and flew off into the night, finally stopping at a familiar bakery, spotting the girl standing out on her small terrace, and landed in front of her, smiling, "Hello Mari," she said, standing next to her, placing her hands on the railings, "Hello Queenie," the other girl said, eyes straight ahead, staring at the full moon in the sky, it was a rare sight to behold but there was something far rarer than that and the striped hero was staring at it, tracing the light smile on her face, every little detail mattered, "I have information on Adrien," she said, bluntly, gaining her attention, "Is it good information," Marinette asked, eyes filled with hope, it made her heart flare-up, "Great information, wonderful in fact," Queenie responded, standing tall, "He thinks you're awesome," she added, lying through her teeth, "He thinks I'm awesome, Adrien," the other girl asked, highly confused, doubtful even, "Definitly," she said, sincerely, gripping her hands for strength, "How," the other girl asked once more.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, he said"</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"There's nothing like your smile"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"Sort of subtle and perfect and real"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"He said"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>"You never knew how wonderful"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"That smile could make someone feel"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Chloe's eyes drifted over to the giggly girls, spotting the designer giving a huge smile, staring at the blogger's phone, her eyes filled with joy and happiness, it made her cheeks warm up, eyes wide, a starstruck expression on her face, as she grasped her bag straps, ignoring her best friend who was talking up a storm, a foot away.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"And he knew"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"Whenever you get bored"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"You scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>A fond smile formed on her face as she watched the designer scribble stars on the cuffs of her pink jeans, a concentrated expression on her face, but a slight smile on her lips, a piece of her hair flew in front of her eyes though she paid it no mind, continuing to scribble away, the female model gave a snort, once again ignoring her best friend going on about the guitarist.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"And he noticed"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"That you still fill out the quizzes"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"That they put in those teen magazines"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She held back a giggle when she watched as the blunette looked around the room for wondering eyes, unaware of sapphire ones, and pulled something out of her bookbag, placing it down on the table, it was a teen romance magazine with her best friend's face on the cover of it, "Lucky idiot," Chloe mumbled, continuing to watch as the girl scanned the words, checking off boxes, smiling away. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"But he kept it all inside his head"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"What he saw he left unsaid"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"And though he wanted to"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"He couldn't talk to you"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"He couldn't find the way"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"But he would always say"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Once again the two started bickering at one another, shouting and pointing, "You are so annoying, you goody two shoes, all you ever do is help everyone, even when they don't need it, it's annoying," Chloe exclaimed, brows furrowed, "At least I have a heart, yours died from how cruel you are, you heartless witch," Marinette shouted, pushing her index finger in her chest, causing her to step back, hurt flashed in her eyes, slowly she stepped back again, eyes falling to the floor, "I-I didn't-she turned her heel, running out the door and leaned against the wall, sliding down it, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Stupid idiot, you were suppose to apologize," she mumbled, burying her face in her knees. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"If I could tell her"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"Tell her everything I see"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"If I could tell her"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"How she's everything to me"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"But we're a million worlds apart"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She peeked behind her locker, spotting the bluebell eyed girl typing away on her phone, locking her locker as she closed it, walking down the hallway, the sapphire eyed girl followed behind, opening her mouth a couple of times, trying to find the courage to say a word, anything, "Mari-the girl started running down the hall, turning right, heading out the front doors and she followed behind, trying to keep up, though when she got onto the side-walk, the girl was long gone, a blue blur now vanishing from sight, "I was so close," she sighed, her arms falling to her sides, and contuined to walk ahead, angry at herself for not trying harder. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"And I don't know how I would even start"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><strong>"If I could tell her"</strong> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"I tried Adrien, trust me, I've tried, but every time I think I got it, it ends up failing," Chloe exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for effect, "Just talk to her, it's that simple, I've been talking with Luka," Adrien said, trying to calm down his friend, " It's not that simple," she stormed off, and sat outside, sitting on a bench, with sorrow filled eyes, footsteps caught her attention, a few feet away, Ladybug flew down, unaware of her presence, and de-transformed behind the school's dumpster and out walked out the designer, talking to her kwami, her eyes widen, quietly and quickly she scampered away, re-winding the scene in her head, "If only I could tell her that I'll always be here if she needs someone to talk to," she said, sighing.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><strong>"If I could tell her"</strong> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>The blonde girl stared into her eyes, her voice soon stopping, brows knitted, eyes sadden, "Did he say anything else," the blunette asked, joyfully, leaning forward, causing her to snap out of her trance, "About you," she said, brows raising questionably, forgetting everything in the last few minutes, "Never mind, I don't really care anyways," the other girl said, turning her heel, heading towards the trap-door, though she quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back, "No, no, no just, no, no he said, he said so many things, I'm just, I'm trying to remember the best ones so, um," she sputtered, pulling her hand away, embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"He thought"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>She sang, leaning forward, staring into those sparkling eyes.</p></div></div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"You looked really pretty, er"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She stopped herself from continuing the mistake, stepping back, a nervous glint in her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>"It looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She sang, fixing her mistake, pointing at her head, a smile forming on her face as she remembered the blunette walking into the classroom with pink streaks in her hair, gaining compliments from everyone, except her, too cowardly to stand up, sinking in her seat, enjoying the view from afar, "He did," the girl asked, excitement leaking from her voice, she nodded, giggling in response. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
      <strong>"And he wondered how you learned to dance"</strong>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
      <strong>"Like all the rest of the world isn't there"</strong>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>Her eyes watched with awestruck, as Ladybug danced on a building roof, eyes closed, a peaceful smile on her face, she leaned against the chimney, sighing hopelessly, a fond expression on her face.</p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
        <strong>"But he kept it all inside his head"</strong>
      </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
        <strong>"What he saw he left unsaid"</strong>
      </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>Marinette opened her locker, grabbing her stuff, placing it in her bag, Chloe stood behind her and reached for her shoulder, trembling with fear, "Hurry up Mari," her friends exclaimed, heading out the front doors, it caused the designer to slam her locker shut, grabbing her bag and running after them, leaving her alone, her arms fell to her sides and she leaned against the locker, sighing, tears peeking in the corner of her eyes, "Coward," she mumbled, staring at the lily in her hand, squeezing it for comfort. </p><p>
        <strong>"If I could tell her"</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>"Tell her everything I see"</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>"If I could tell her"</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>"How she's everything to me"</strong>
      </p><p>She sang, stepping forward, eyes filled with sadness and slight hope, and gave a forced smile, though the bluebell-eyed girl turned to the full moon, grasping the railings.</p><p>
        <em> <strong> <span class="u">"But we're a million worlds apart"</span> </strong> </em>
      </p><p>They sang, the girl's eyes closed and the hero's eyes drifted over to her.</p><p>
        <strong>"And I don't know how I would even start"</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>"If I could tell her"</strong>
      </p><p>She sang louder, reaching forward, to reach out for her but it seems she was drifting farther away, her brows furrowed, hands gripped.</p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
          <strong>"If I could tell her"</strong><br/>
<strong>"But what do you do when there's this great divide"</strong>
        </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>She sang even louder, trying to gain her attention, her arms falling to her sides, tears welling up in her eyes.</p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
          <em>He just seemed so far away</em>
        </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>Bluebell eyes stared upon the sky, imaging him, how he was always laughing and smiling, talking to the guitarist, in his own world.</p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
          <strong>"And what do you do when the distance is too wide"</strong>
        </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>Sapphire eyes squinted ever so slightly, stepping forward, digging her nails into her palm.</p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
          <em>It's like I don't know anything</em>
        </p></div><p>Marinette gripped the railing, eyes glassy, and chest squeezing, seeing him walking down the sidewalk with the other boy beside him, laughing up a storm.</p><p>
        <strong>"And how do you say"</strong>
      </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>Queenie stepped forward once more, grabbing her arm, eyes glued to the ground.</p><p>
        <strong>"I love you"</strong>
      </p><p>She slid her hand down to the girl's hand, eyes slowly coming up.</p><p>
        <strong>"I love you"</strong>
      </p><p>Her other hand slid down to the girl's other hand as well, eyes getting closer to their destination,</p><p>
        <strong>"I love you"</strong>
      </p><p>Their eyes finally met, tears were running down their cheeks.</p><p>
        <strong>"I love you"</strong>
      </p><p>Finally, she grasped her hands, interlocking their fingers, staring into her fearful eyes.</p><p>
        <strong>"But we're a million worlds apart"</strong>
      </p></div></div></div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>And she released them, stepping past her and over to the railing, eyes drifting over to the full moon.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>"And I don't know how I would even start"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Her hands grasped the railings for reassurance and comfort, trying to keep herself together, the other girl joined her, grasping the railings too, eyes staring at the full moon.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>"If I could tell her"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>She sang, her tears stopping, eyes drifting once more.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>"If I could"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Her eyes landed on the designer's hand, slowly she reached out to grab it but big blue eyes peeking from behind a plant caused her to stop, they were full with anticipation and slight hope, it made her arms fall to her side, "I love you," she said, turning to the girl who turned around, meeting her eyes, silence fell upon them before she flew off, squeezing her eyes tight, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, "Idiot," she soon disappeared from the public eye, de-transforming in her bedroom, and ran into her bathroom, locking it, sliding down the door, burying her face in her knees, crying her eyes out, as her kwami listened on the other side, helplessly. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>